


The Things I Do for You

by witchy_teacup



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Canon Compliant, Crowley Is A Pine Tree In Sunglasses, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Mutual Pining, No beta we fall like Crowley, Other, Pining, Post-Canon, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21641302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchy_teacup/pseuds/witchy_teacup
Summary: Crowley has been in love with Aziraphale since Eden. Sometimes (all the time), that fact influences his choices through the years. This is the story of how Aziraphale found out about one of those times.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	The Things I Do for You

Aziraphale glanced up as a white and green cup hovered into his line of sight. He blinked over his ridiculous unnecessary reading glasses up at Crowley. The demon was holding a drink carrier and a brown paper bag in his other hand.

“Oh thank you, my dear boy,” he said accepting the cup with one hand as he set his glasses aside.

Crowley offered the bag as Aziraphale took a careful sip without asking what it was. 

Aziraphale rose and accepted the bag, eyes closing briefly at the flavor of his drink. “Mmm,” he sighed as the flavor washed over his tongue. “What is this delightful creation?” he asked eyeing the green logo on the paper cup.

“White Chocolate Mocha,” Crowley answered, tucking his glasses into his jacket’s inner pocket and following his angel into the back room. He sprawled on the couch, leaving enough room for Aziraphale to join him, which he did, settling back into the cushions with a little wiggle.

“It’s scrummy, my dear,” he said after another appreciative swallow. He set the cup on the side table at his elbow and opened the bag curiously.

“Pumpkin scone and an almond croissant,” Crowley supplied helpfully.

“Ooh,” Aziraphale crooned, pulling the warm croissant out to try it. His eyes fluttered closed and Crowley had to take a drink of his coffee to keep from tackling and ravishing his angel right then and there.

Slowly, Aziraphale savored the breakfast his demon had brought him. “Thank you, my dear,” he said turning a happy little smile on Crowley. He finally noticed the name on the cup in Crowley’s grip. “Starbucks?” he asked brow furrowed. “Isn’t that that insanely popular cafe chain from America?”

Crowley nodded, gaze shifting guiltily.

Aziraphale noticed his reaction and placed one soft hand on Crowley’s knee. “What is it, dearest?” 

When Crowley just bit his lip and refused to comment, Aziraphale guessed, “I take it you were behind its success?”

Crowley shrugged a shoulder and mumbled, “It was 1987. I hadn’t seen you in a while and I just—I missed you, so I may have given them a little bit of a push. But I mean, have you seen the yearly fallout over their holiday cup designs? People either love Starbucks or fuckin’ hate it. Plenty of discord—totally evil when you think about it.”

“You made a cafe chain successful because you missed me?” 

Crowley gave him a tormented look and whined, “Don’t make it sound so sappy, Angel.” 

Understanding dawned on the angel. He leaned over and kissed his partner warmly. He pulled back and said quietly, “I think it was rather sweet of you, dearest.”

“Angel,” Crowley whined, squirming because he didn’t really want to move out of the angel’s reach if he was in a kissing mood, but not wanting to admit to doing something sentimental. 

“My dearest, your secret’s safe with me,” Aziraphale assured him, eyes twinkling. “Now, come here and let me thank you for bringing me breakfast.”

Crowley went willing into the angel’s embrace, wrapping himself around him as Aziraphale cupped his face and kissed him thoroughly, coffees forgotten for the time being.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there you have it! Another ridiculously fluffy oneshot for the Ineffable Husbands! 
> 
> This was the product of yet another of my very own ineffable wife's random Good Omens prompts, and there's so much more where that came from! Seriously, she bought a brand new notebook to write down all of her random prompts for me to play with, so...
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed! All mistakes are mine.


End file.
